sleep is for the weak
by nk009
Summary: Lalli can't get to sleep. (NSFW)


**AN: this is my first fanfiction. and it's this. im trash dont look at me (cw: nsfw)**

* * *

He was trying to sleep, but it wasn't going to happen now.

Because of the good weather they were having, it was far too warm to retrieve books safely from the city. So, as Mikkel declared, it was chores day. When it was decided that they would have to go out and collect food and firewood, Sigrun decided to take pity on Lalli, since he'd spent all night scouting. With Tuuri's translations, she told him that he was allowed to sleep for the day. Lalli nearly fell over with exhausted gratitude. With a wave and a farewell call from Tuuri, the rest of the crew had left him to rest.

Now, Lalli rolled in his makeshift cocoon, and cracked open an eye to glower at the blanket-curtain he had made to block out the bright daylight. It hung over the side of the cot above, giving Lalli a dark cozy space all to his own. If he tried, he could close his eyes, and pretend he wasn't in some weird country on a weird mission, miles away from home. With a sigh, Lalli turned over again, and winced.

He was absolutely not going to be able to sleep.

This was because he had a stupid, dumb, annoying, _insistent_ teenager problem.

Lalli pressed his legs together tighter and grimaced. He was quickly figuring out it wouldn't go away, after having spent the last half hour trying to wait it out in frustration. Every time he shifted in his blanket cocoon to get comfortable, the fabric of his pants would rub the wrong way, and he'd spent the next few minutes trying to calm his breathing down. He even tried using Onni's advice, from that time his cousin awkwardly sat him down and gave him The Talk. "Think of something gross and scary, like a monster or an old person farting", he'd said unhelpfully, as a younger Lalli had still been reeling in awkward shock from his hour-long lecture. To be fair, over the years he really had tried to conjure up the mental images, but then... _other images_ would come to mind, and he'd be stuck again. Just like now.

Yet another minute passed in tired frustration. With no ending in sight, he decided to give up and give in. Honestly, he just wanted to get some sleep for once. He warily listened to make sure no one was around the cat-tank (they wouldn't be, and it would take at least an hour for them to get back), and sighed again. He tossed off the blankets, stared up at the bed above him in utter defeat, took a deep breath, and finally, shoved a hand down his pants. It was... uncomfortable at first. But soon, he felt heat and pleasure course through his veins, and breathed out quietly with relief.

But then, of course, came the second problem. His mind.

Specifically, his mind reminding him of Emil's stupid, dumb, annoying, _insistently_ handsome face.

Lalli could _technically_ blame this all on Emil. After all, if the Swede wasn't such an adorable and predictable waker, where he yawned and stretched his arms way up high, then maybe that morning, Lalli wouldn't have seen his wide-open mouth, his look of total content as he moaned into his stretch ( _he moaned so beautifully_ ), or the way his shirt rode up and he saw the dip traveling from his hips downwards...

Lalli shuddered in his hand, continuing on. It was a bad idea, _such_ a bad idea to have a crush on the blond, but he couldn't help it. Emil was charming in his own way. They'd even become friends, despite the language barrier (and mostly because of Emil's efforts). And, well... He liked a lot about Emil. Emil was soft. And sweet. And warm. He smelled really nice. (And his jacket smelled like him, which was perfect for when he gave it to Lalli as a makeshift blanket.) His soft smiles and fluttering touches made Lalli want to kiss him senseless on _normal_ days.

But right now, as his hormones went haywire, all he wanted was- was to climb onto Emil's lap, grind down _just so_ , and kiss him until they were panting and moaning in unison.

He could just imagine it now, how Emil's confident chattering would turn to stuttered breaths as Lalli drew out hickeys on his neck. And maybe the blond would moan loudly just for _him_ , and be completely undone so embarrassingly quickly that Lalli would only have to reach down and flick his wrist once, twice before he came.

Or maybe he would be the opposite, taking control, flipping them over and pinning Lalli to the bed as he grinded against him, his grin bright and dangerous as a wildfire as he moved his hand further and further down Lalli's chest, to his stomach, to his-

Lalli curled up tighter and shivered, suppressing a moan. _Oh_ , he liked that version much more. He started to imagine that it was Emil stroking him now- maybe this version of him would be tantalizing Lalli with a full fist around him, but would only use the pads of his fingers to drag lightly on the skin, just to tease. He would thumb the head, swipe at the precome, lick it off his fingers- would he go any further? No, Emil wasn't using his mouth for that- not this time. This time, he'd smirk as he would drag his fist with no consistent pressure or rhythm up and down, listening to Lalli's hitched breaths and quiet moans. And maybe after that, when Lalli would be so hard it'd hurt, when he would be writhing underneath Emil, begging for release, Emil would finally take pity and give him quick, precise jerks until he would finally come in his hand, half-shouting Emil's name, half-moaning, and- and- and Emil might use his mouth now, never breaking eye contact with Lalli as he'd suck the remains off his fingers, and sink down lower and lower, just to taste his come, to taste Lalli _himself_ -

The scout came with a silent cry, and his hand stuttered to a stop. For a few seconds, he stayed absolutely still, trying to bring his ragged breathing back to normal. He groped around blindly for the closest thing to him that he could use to clean the cooling come off. That thing turned out to be his blanket, he noticed with a grimace, as he wiped himself up with it. Lalli quickly fixed his clothes, and rolled out from under the bed with his soiled blanket. The evidence was pretty damning in the light. He'd have to wash it.

However, it would be difficult to explain why he had felt the need to individually wash his blanket at such an odd time. And Tuuri was sharp. She would pick up on it immediately. Lalli grimaced at the thought. That would just be way too weird.

Lalli looked up at the other blankets. It was about time for them to be washed, he decided, as he started pulling everyone's blanket down into a massive bundle in his arms. After all, it was chores day.

With his arms full, he walked outside and started setting up the washing tubs. He resolved to keep busy until the others returned from their trip.

His cheeks might have stopped burning by then.

* * *

 **AN: *slamdunked into a dumpster* this is where i belong**

 **extra AN: fixed up grammar and some shite sentences, feel free to PM me if i missed something.  
i was thinking, if i write more nsfw stuff, i might keep it all tacked onto this story so all the nastay is kept in one place. so keep an eye out for any sudden changes to the title/description**


End file.
